


Lingering Lines of Anger and Sadness

by Gollyitskristin



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Angst, Author has no idea what she is doing, Canon Related, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Missing Scene, One Shot, Romance, Scylla needs a hug, mamacostia has a lot of feelings, may continue story later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gollyitskristin/pseuds/Gollyitskristin
Summary: Missing linking scene. Set after Raelle leaves Scylla's cell. Anacostia gets a glimpse of who Scylla really is and realizes that maybe there are good parts of her too."She feels anger that her soldier is in pain and anger towards the girl who caused it. The enemy. The enemy who came in under the radar and infiltrated our ranks. The anger however is masked with an overwhelming feeling of sadness and guilt. Sadness to watch two heart breaks, guilt because she played a part in causing the heartbreak. But above all these conflicting emotions, what presents itself the most is a need to know why, and a hope for understanding."
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Lingering Lines of Anger and Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! Just first want to thank everyone to stop and take the time to read my story! I am by no means a writer but I have had this idea in my head for months now so I decided to take a whack at it. Let me know what you think in the comments below!  
> I would like to thank all the amazing writers in this fandom though! You all are so talented and gifted and have seriously made this lack of Motherland content right now so much better. Thanks for all you do!!
> 
> Side note: You guys can also follow me on tumblr @gollyitskristin where I post many about my undying love for Scylla!
> 
> Anyways enjoy!!
> 
> Side note to my side note: The * in the story is the breaker between each memory so no one is confused.

The screams muffle slightly when the door clicks shut to the cell and yet somehow the ranging mix of emotions seemed to scream louder inside Anacostia. The feelings of anger, sadness and guilt seemed to coarse through her body as she watched Raelle storm out of the cell and heard Scylla's pleas for the girl walking away. She feels anger that her soldier is in pain and anger towards the girl who caused it. The enemy. The enemy who came in under the radar and infiltrated our ranks. The anger however is masked with an overwhelming feeling of sadness and guilt. Sadness to watch two heart breaks, guilt because she played a part in causing the heartbreak. But above all these conflicting emotions, what presents itself the most is a need to know why, and a hope for understanding.

Hours pass until Anacostia finds herself facing Scylla's cell door again. She opens the door and is instantly hit with the musky smell of the old dungeon cell. She is met with shivering young Necro hunched over in the metal chair trying to find some sort of comfort after being in the same position for so long. The Sergeant doesn't think she has seen Scylla look this broken, this defeated since capturing her down here. Who would have thought instead of wasting days and days of torture all it would take is a small blonde of fury to tell her she doesn't love her anymore to finally break her?

Scylla lifts her head to head to have her piercing blue eyes meet hers and sighs, "Seems like you finally got your wish, Raelle will never see me again," she tiredly says.

"That was your choice to lie to her, you made your bed, you lie in it. I'm only here to collect on your debt." Scylla smirks,

"Well let's get on with it shall we? I've got a vacation to catch."

Anacostia rolls her eyes at the comment and walks behind Scylla and moves her hands to her shoulders, as she is about to link with Scylla, she starts to speak;

"I know I am not in a position to ask for a favor, but I need to try anyway. You're going to be able to see everything, feel everything. Can you just tell Raelle how much I love her please?I know I don't deserve it, but if I am to die, I would at least like to know that the last person who is alive that I love knows that it was all real," Scylla choked out with tears clearly running down her face.

Anacostia took a deep breath, trying to collect those ever lingering emotions under control once more. "I'll tell her the truth, good or bad."

Scylla nods, "That's all I ask. Okay go on with it."

Scylla visibly starts to relax in her chair, preparing herself to allow Anacostia in.

_*A flash of sunlight peeks over the calm waves as the sun begins to set and a younger looking Scylla looks content as she digs her toes into the sand and leans into an older man._

_"Dad, why aren't Mom and you a part of the Army?" The older kind looking man takes his eyes off the ships sailing away to look down at his thirteen year old daughter._

_"Because Scyl, your mom and I want you to be free, free to choose, free to be you."_

_*Terror reigns through a sixteen year old Scylla as an almost identical older version of Scylla grabs her by shoulders and pushes her into the corner of the garage._

_"Scyl honey, no matter what you hear say in here and don't make a sound. Your dad and I love you so much."_

_The sound of combat boots pound through the run down house and all Scylla could do was sit frozen in her position in the corner as she heard the sound of her parents screams ring through her ears._

_*An old light flickers on the abandoned looking house as Seventeen year old Scylla waits patiently for her next orders. Spree made her feel powerful and liberated.Her father always wanted her to be free, now she gets to fight in his honor for that privilege. A blonde woman around her own mother's age walked into the room._

_"Scylla is it? My name is Willa. It has come to my attention that you have become an important asset to our team. I was pleased to see how successful your mission at the mall turned out. We have your next mission. You will go undercover as a soldier at Fort Salem, we are looking to recruit one of their new cadets joining up. She is powerful and we want her on our side. Her name, Raelle Collar."_

_*Blonde almost white hair glows in the afternoon sun as Syclla approaches her mark for the first time. The blasters off in the distance practicing Work that even for anti-military Scylla finds impressive. "I'm Scylla, I'm Raelle"_

_*That same blonde hair glows in the morning sunrise and Scylla finds it almost hard to breathe as she looks down at the girl cuddled beneath._

_"Morin' Scyl,"_

_Raelle's arms come around her waist and her lips make their way to Scylla's neck. Scylla is finding it hard to figure out if the feelings she is having was the success she is finding in her mission or for the happiness she radiates when Raelle's strong arms are around her._

_*Nervousness scorches through her body when the blue balloon presents itself in the dorm mirror. While the mission of gaining Raelle's trust has been deemed successful, the Spree are finding it hard to remain patient with Scylla as she has yet to fulfill her mission. Scylla is torn between her loyalty for the Spree and her rapidly growing loyalty for Raelle._

_*Scylla's eyes close as she presses her cheek against Raelle's and she tries to find the comfort of her girlfriend on the dance floor, knowing this may be the last time she will hold her in her arms. The clock strikes 6pm and Syclla feels her stomach bottom out into her stomach. It's too late. The Spree are punctual people and her deadline had been missed. Mission failed. She feels Raelle pull back and a look of concern spreads across her face._

_"Scyl, what's wrong? You're pale."_

_Dread sinks into Scylla as the unknowing of her fate becomes reality, but she chooses to protect Raelle from the darkness of her other life._

_"Nothing, I'm fine. Let's just dance." Scylla takes advantage of her most likely remaining moments to tell Raelle the one thing that mattered._

_"Know matter what happens, I love you."_

_It was worth it. While the Spree was her cause, Raelle was her purpose. As long as Raelle is safe, then everything else that comes next didn't matter._

Anacostia's hands fall from Scylla's shoulders as Scylla slumps down in her chair. Guilt and sympathy run through Anacostia's body as she looks at the nineteen year old witch. It all made sense to her now. She didn't realize why someone would openly choose to belong to a terrorist group knowing it killed the innocent. But when all the good has been taken from you and the one place that offered family, freedom and purpose is a terrorist group, then that reasoning makes sense.

"Did you see what you need? Clearly now you can understand I have told you everything I know. This was my second mission and clearly my last mission. Spree isn't fond of members who decide that falling in love with the mark is more important than the mission. Not that it matters anyways. I think my unplanned vacation to the Caribbean is going to take me out of the running of winning Employee of the Month."

The Sargent smirks at the comment and her eyes fall down onto the young witch. "I saw what I needed, clearly there is nothing more I can ask you about for upcoming missions."

She starts to walk to the door when the voice from the witch stops her. "Are you going to say anything to Raelle?" Scylla asks with the last amount of hope she can muster into her eyes.

"When I see her, I'll tell her what she needs to hear. I'll tell her the truth." Anacostia responds.

"Which is?"

"That your love was real."

Anacostia watched the sense of calm washed over Scylla. She continues her journey to the cell door and opens it. As Anacostia turns around to lock the door, it is much like earlier. She can hear the young brunette let out a screaming sob and Anacostia and those ranging emotions flood her again wondering if maybe she is wrong about Scylla being all bad. Maybe she just needs to help Scylla find a way to hold on to the parts of her that are good.


End file.
